Vendese um maroto Part 3 ON
by Alice E.S.D
Summary: Ultimo ano, formatura, confusões, um grupo de amigos e uma aposta. O que faria a ruivinha mais estudiosa do castelo quando fosse desafiada a ganhar um concurso e de brinde ganharia um maroto?
1. Apresentação

**Espero que gostem. Obrigada ******

**Lílian Evans:** 17 anos, nacida trouxa, ruiva de olhos incrivelmente verde vivo, possui 1,63 e corpo magro porém curvilinio. Monitora chefe, melhor aluna e melhor amiga que alguém pode desejar. Aos 15 anos sofreu muito com a perda dos pais e desde então encontra ao lado das amigas uma forma de sustentar a sua alegria e tentar amenizar as férias na casa de sua irmã e do cunhado.

**James Potter:** 17 anos, sangue puro, artilheiro do time de quabribol e um maroto nato. Possui os cabelos lisos e rebeldes, olhos castanhos esverdeados, 1,80 de altura e corpo invejável. Um dos maiores galinha do castelo, considera seus amigos sua família e com um único objetivo conquistar a ruivinha.

**Sirius Black**: 18 anos, sangue puro, traidor de sangue. Largou a família quando era jovem e procurou abrigo na casa dos Potter's no qual considera seu melhor amigo como irmão e descobriu o significado de Amor materno. Batedor, maroto e o maior pegador do castelo, sempre atras de uma nova vitima. Possui os cabelos negros e olhos claros, 1,87 de altura, braços fortes e barriga definida e um belo sorriso.

**Marlene Mckinoon**: 17 anos, mestiça e festeira. Considerada uma das garotas mais belas e desejável do castelo, usa deste titulo para conseguir o que deseja, mas apesar de tudo é insegura e apaixonada por um maroto. Possui 1,70 de altura, magra com corpo perfeito, cabelos lisos e negros e olhos claros.

**Remo Lupin**: 18 anos, maroto e sangue puro. Carrega desde os 5 anos uma maldição e se sente um monstro devido a isso. Com ajuda dos seus melhores amigos começa a percebe que é quase igual a todos, mas esse probleminha o impede de viver com quem realmente ama. Possui os cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, monitor chefe junto com sua amiga Lilian. Alto, magro e bonito apesar da aparência cansada.

**Frank Longbottom: **18 anos, puro sangue, companheiro de quarto dos marotos, apaixonado pela melhor amiga desde de pequeno mas sem coragem para admitir. Não se tornou um maroto por pouco, mas as vezes esquece desse detalhe e apronta junto. Moreno de olhos azuis escuros, apesar de ser muito bonito acaba sendo tímido de mais e por consequência quase nunca sai com garotas sendo um atrativo para estas.

**Alice Fins**: 16 anos, sangue puro, desligada e apaixonada por seu melhor amigo. Estudiosa, alegre, animada e super companheira. Possui os cabelos lisos negros e olhos da mesma cor, com 1,65 de altura e magra e muito bonita.

**Shopia Greenage **- 16 anos, mestiça, seu pai é trouxa e nunca aceitou que sua princesinha se tornasse uma bruxa e acabou largando sua familia. A sua mãe sempre a culpou por isso. Ao lado das amigas aprendeu superar essa fase e a viver intensamente. Loira, de olhos verdes, 1,67 de altura, determinada, alegre e sofre de baixa estima.

**Peter Pettigrew-** 17 anos, puro sangue, maroto e ambicioso. Seu maior defeito é ter inveja dos amigos e medo de mostra que desejava mais atenção deste e de uma certa garota. Loiro, de olhos azuis, gordinho, mas como qualquer maroto bonito.

**Severo Snape** - 18 anos, sonserino e melhor amigo da Lilian, sendo apaixonado por ela desde pequeno. Estudioso, calado e misterioso, vê na arte das trevas uma forma de achar um grupo de amigos.


	2. part 1

O castelo estava em silêncio, o sal mal acabara de nascer e certa griforiana já olhava pela janela o jardim da propriedade. Adora ver aquela paisagem, sempre trazia calma e lembrava-se dos seus pais. Já fazia dois anos que eles se foram.

Lilian sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos e fichou seus olhos verdes nas amigas. Elas eram mais que amigas, era seu porto seguro, a única razão que fez seguir em frente. Mas agora elas precisavam acorda e ir para salão principal no qual o professor Dumbledore iria fazer um comunicado importante.

A ruiva se levantou e pegou a varinha, tinha dois jeitos de fazer aquilo. Primeiro chamou elas e não obteve respostas. Com isso surgiu um sorriso no seu rosto de boneca e balançou a varinha.

Dentro de poucos minutos as meninas do sétimo ano berraram acordando a todos naquela torre. Cada uma das griforianas acordou por um ataque de cócegas.

- LÍLIAN EVANS – berrou a morena deitada na cama a sua direita – EU VOU TE MATAR – as meninas caíram na gargalhada. Toda manhã era a mesma coisa – Esta num sonho tão bom..

- Já sei Lena estavas agarrando alguém – falou Alice esta possuía cabelos compridos e lisos negros, olhos no mesmo tom e um sorriso doce

- É obvio estamos falando de mim – finalizou a garota – levanta agora Shopia e pare de sonhar

- Vocês sabiam que sonhar faz bem? – reclamou a loira de olhos verdes, lembrava um anjinho.

- Ir para aula também – falou Lily recebendo protesto das amigas

No outro lado da torre. Remo Lupin, cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, estava com aparência cansada andando para um lado para outro tentando entender onde seus dois amigos se meteram. Eles não podiam perde o anuncio do diretor.

- Calmo Remo, logo eles aparecem – comentou Frank um moreno de olhos azuis escuros

- Aluado vamos descer quero comer – reclamou Pedro, loiro, de olhos claros e gordinho – Eles devem estar com alguma guria

- CHEGAMOS – berram os dois morenos juntos e abraçados. Os dois marotos se encontravam num estado lastimável. O da direita tinha os cabelos mais rebeldes que nunca, os óculos tordos, as roupas amassadas, e varias marcas de batom. O da esquerda estava num estado parecido, mas carregava na mão direita uma garrafa de whisky de fogo.

- Vocês BEBERAM? – perguntou, melhor berrou Remo que estava chocado com os amigos

- Nós? – comentou Sirius olhando para outro moreno – Eu não e você Pontas?

- Nunquinha – falou com sorriso bobo – E você Aluado?

- Peter me ajude colocar eles no banho – chamou o monitor – se eu me atrasar mato os dois

- Tadinho, esta com falta de mulher – comentou Almofadinhas – posso te apresentar as ocidentais dessa noite

- Vão a mer..

- Remo eles estão bêbados. Vamos acabar com isso – falou Frank levantando e indo ajudar os outros dois.

O salão principal estava lotado e como sempre lindo. As velas estavam acessas e flutuava pelo caminho, o sol se infiltrava pelas janelas iluminando as mesas repletas de comidas gostosas, no fundo do salão se encontrava os professores e no meio de tudo o diretor aguardava a chegados dos alunos do sétimo ano.

Lilian estava sentada no extremo sul da mesa da grifinoria dando um tchauzinho com as mãos para seu amigo Severo que se encontrava na mesa do outro lado do salão.

- O que será que professor Dumbledore quer? Você não sabe nadinha Li ? – perguntou Alice

- Nada ele esta fazendo suspense, nem contou para os monitores

- Espero que seja uma festa – comentou Shopia

- Só se tiver muitos garotos gatos – completou Marlene

- Você não pensa em outras coisa não? – exclamou Alice

- Claro, garotos, festas, garotos, aulas, garotos, vocês e

- garotos – falaram todas juntas, fazendo a morena dar de ombros

- Falando em garotos olham quem estão chegando – comentou Shopia

Na entrada do salão estava os marotos e Frank. Vários gritinhos finos de suas fãs podiam ser escutados, sendo aumentados quando eles acenavam agradecendo. Não negavam que gostavam de atenção e se aproveitavam dela, porém ao longo dos anos ela foi deixando de ser tão boa como no inicio.

Os cinco amigos se encaminharam até quarteto feminino, uma ruiva, uma loira e duas morenas.

- Bom dia meninas – comprimentou Frank, Remo e Peter

- Bom dia – respondeu todas

- Bom dias gatas – falou Sirius

- Bom dia cachorro – falou Lena, arrancando um sorriso dos marotos.

- Bom dia anjo ruivo – falou galanteador o maroto de cabelos rebeldes

- Mal dia Potter – a ruiva revirou os olhos e quando ia se levantar o professor Dumbledore chamou atenção de todo – droga – murmurou

- Bom dia – cumprimentou o diretor – este ano para arrecadar fundos para a formatura, eu e corpo docente tivemos a ideia de leiloar 1 estudante por casa. O estudante teria que fazer as inscrições com os monitores chefes de cada casa e no final ocorrerá um votação. O vencedor será o leituado da casa, vale homem como mulher. Esse leilão será um competição e o ganhador ficará o resto do ano comprometido com o estudante. Durante as competições arrecadaremos fundos. As inscrições podem começar a parti de agora – falou sorrindo – Bom apetite a todos – finalizou voltando a se sentar e recebendo um olha severo da diretora dos leões que não concordava com aquilo.

Já o salão principal explodiu em conversas. Em cada mesa os estudantes começaram a imaginar quem seriam os competidores e quais seriam as inscrições.

Na mesa da extrema direita. Um grupo de amigas conversavam

- Eu vou competir – falou a Lena

- Não faça isso – comentou Alice – vai parecer que estas desesperada

- Até parece – revirou os olhos – Você acham? - as meninas concordaram

- Sabe Lena, se quiser estou a disposição – comentou o moreno dando um sorriso sensual

- Nem que o inferno congelasse, o mar virasse rosa e o Dumbledore aparecesse com novo comensal usando a capa azul para combinar com os olhos

- Assim você magoa meu pobre coração – Sirius fingia enfarta fazendo seus amigos rirem e as meninas levantarem dali.

As meninas andavam pelos corredores rumando para a primeira aula daquela segunda feira, adivinhação, a única que realmente gostava dessa aula era Shopia, mas como amigas inseparáveis todas andavam juntas.

A sala era no alto de umas das torres do colégio. Lá havia um grande numero de mesinhas redondas e almofadas roxas, no centro se encontrava um professora cheia de panos e anéis nos dedos. A sala tinha cheiro forte de chá. As meninas se sentaram mais ao fundo e aguardavam a aula começar.

- Olá alunos – comentou a professora com voz arrastada – hoje nós iremos aprimorar as leituras de bula de chá que realizávamos no terceiro ano. Cada grupo pegue uma xicará e após beber troucam entre si. E começavam avaliar e daqui a pouco vou ajuda-los

- Ela é louca – comentou a ruiva – todo ano manda nós fazermos a mesma coisa e nunca aprimoramos nada

- Você não querem ver, eu vejo um monte de coisa – reclamou a loira

- Eu vejo, parece um monte de pó molhado e mofado – comentou Alice

- Eu acho que a professora foi beber de novo – falou Lena, tentando enxerga pela portinha onde a professora entrou – assim até eu vejo coisas nessa coisa nojenta

No outro lado do castelo os marotos andavam para jardim, não possuíam a primeira aula. Se sentaram embaixo de uma grande arvore e ficaram observando varias meninas passarem com roupas mais curtas que o permitido pelo colégio-

- Isso é ridículo – reclamou Remo – devia dar tentação em todas elas

- Aluado para com esse celibato, olhar não tira pedaço – falou Sirius olhando um grupo de meninas da corvinal que lhe mandavam beijinhos – Até depois garotos

- Ele não muda – bufou Remo – Você não vai acompanhar Pontas?

- Não – deu de ombro – estou pensando no concurso. Vou me inscrever e dar um jeito da Ruivinha competir – estampava um sorriso bobo nos lábios

- Mais um dos seus planos que nunca da certo – suspirou o monitor – E você rabicho o que tanto olha ai?

- Adivinha Maria Vasconcelos. Não sei o que ele ver nessa sonserina – falou o maroto de oculos – ela até é bonitinha, mas o meu Lírio é mais

- Acho que estou no meio de dois apaixonados

- CALA BOCA LUPIN – berram os amigos. James completou – A Evans é apenas o meu maior desafio, vou ganha-lo e serei o cara mais desejável daqui.

- Que saber vou estudar tchau

O monitor saiu dali suspirando, odiava quando seus amigos se comportavam como criança. Peter nunca teria coragem de falar com Vasconcelos, a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos no mesmo tom. James nunca iria admitir estar apaixonado e Sirius ia continuar querendo todas. E ele? Seria eterna babá dos 3 amigos.

- Eu to vendo algo – comemorou Shopie pulando na mesa – Lena eu vejo um moreno no seu futuro

- Não o moreno foi ontem, hoje é um loiro muito gato – A menina contava nos dedos – e depois de amanhã quem sabe

- Credo Lena – reclamou a ruiva – quando você vai tomar jeito?

- Deixa eu pensar..nunca

- Eu também to vendo algo – falou animada Alice – consegue ver Shopie?

- Não, vamos chamar a professora – as amigas tentaram impedir mas a menina já via berrado "PROFESSORA" e esta caminhava até o local meio tonta.

- O que foi querida? - perguntou a senhora meio grogue

- Leia leia – a menina só faltava pular de alegria.

- Eu vejo aventuras, competições, medos, romance – começou a falar

- Ou seja ela vê tudo – sussurou Lena para Ruiva que concordou

- De quem é a xicara?

- Minha – respondeu Lilian

- Parabéns querida vejo casamento em sua vida com um garoto de óculos muito bonito

- O QUE? - berrou a garota e as meninas começaram a rir.

- Já sei Lena estavas agarrando alguém – falou Alice esta possuía cabelos compridos e lisos negros, olhos no mesmo tom e um sorriso doce

- É obvio estamos falando de mim – finalizou a garota – levanta agora Shopia e pare de sonhar

- Vocês sabiam que sonhar faz bem? – reclamou a loira de olhos verdes, lembrava um anjinho.

- Ir para aula também – falou Lily recebendo protesto das amigas

No outro lado da torre. Remo Lupin, cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, estava com aparência cansada andando para um lado para outro tentando entender onde seus dois amigos se meteram. Eles não podiam perde o anuncio do diretor.

- Calmo Remo, logo eles aparecem – comentou Frank um moreno de olhos azuis escuros

- Aluado vamos descer quero comer – reclamou Pedro, loiro, de olhos claros e gordinho – Eles devem estar com alguma guria

- CHEGAMOS – berram os dois morenos juntos e abraçados. Os dois marotos se encontravam num estado lastimável. O da direita tinha os cabelos mais rebeldes que nunca, os óculos tordos, as roupas amassadas, e varias marcas de batom. O da esquerda estava num estado parecido, mas carregava na mão direita uma garrafa de whisky de fogo.

- Vocês BEBERAM? – perguntou, melhor berrou Remo que estava chocado com os amigos

- Nós? – comentou Sirius olhando para outro moreno – Eu não e você Pontas?

- Nunquinha – falou com sorriso bobo – E você Aluado?

- Peter me ajude colocar eles no banho – chamou o monitor – se eu me atrasar mato os dois

- Tadinho, esta com falta de mulher – comentou Almofadinhas – posso te apresentar as ocidentais dessa noite

- Vão a mer..

- Remo eles estão bêbados. Vamos acabar com isso – falou Frank levantando e indo ajudar os outros dois.

O salão principal estava lotado e como sempre lindo. As velas estavam acessas e flutuava pelo caminho, o sol se infiltrava pelas janelas iluminando as mesas repletas de comidas gostosas, no fundo do salão se encontrava os professores e no meio de tudo o diretor aguardava a chegados dos alunos do sétimo ano.

Lilian estava sentada no extremo sul da mesa da grifinoria dando um tchauzinho com as mãos para seu amigo Severo que se encontrava na mesa do outro lado do salão.

- O que será que professor Dumbledore quer? Você não sabe nadinha Li ? – perguntou Alice

- Nada ele esta fazendo suspense, nem contou para os monitores

- Espero que seja uma festa – comentou Shopia

- Só se tiver muitos garotos gatos – completou Marlene

- Você não pensa em outras coisa não? – exclamou Alice

- Claro, garotos, festas, garotos, aulas, garotos, vocês e

- garotos – falaram todas juntas, fazendo a morena dar de ombros

- Falando em garotos olham quem estão chegando – comentou Shopia

Na entrada do salão estava os marotos e Frank. Vários gritinhos finos de suas fãs podiam ser escutados, sendo aumentados quando eles acenavam agradecendo. Não negavam que gostavam de atenção e se aproveitavam dela, porém ao longo dos anos ela foi deixando de ser tão boa como no inicio.

Os cinco amigos se encaminharam até quarteto feminino, uma ruiva, uma loira e duas morenas.

- Bom dia meninas – comprimentou Frank, Remo e Peter

- Bom dia – respondeu todas

- Bom dias gatas – falou Sirius

- Bom dia cachorro – falou Lena, arrancando um sorriso dos marotos.

- Bom dia anjo ruivo – falou galanteador o maroto de cabelos rebeldes

- Mal dia Potter – a ruiva revirou os olhos e quando ia se levantar o professor Dumbledore chamou atenção de todo – droga – murmurou

- Bom dia – cumprimentou o diretor – este ano para arrecadar fundos para a formatura, eu e corpo docente tivemos a ideia de leiloar 1 estudante por casa. O estudante teria que fazer as inscrições com os monitores chefes de cada casa e no final ocorrerá um votação. O vencedor será o leituado da casa, vale homem como mulher. Esse leilão será um competição e o ganhador ficará o resto do ano comprometido com o estudante. Durante as competições arrecadaremos fundos. As inscrições podem começar a parti de agora – falou sorrindo – Bom apetite a todos – finalizou voltando a se sentar e recebendo um olha severo da diretora dos leões que não concordava com aquilo.

Já o salão principal explodiu em conversas. Em cada mesa os estudantes começaram a imaginar quem seriam os competidores e quais seriam as inscrições.

Na mesa da extrema direita. Um grupo de amigas conversavam

- Eu vou competir – falou a Lena

- Não faça isso – comentou Alice – vai parecer que estas desesperada

- Até parece – revirou os olhos – Você acham? - as meninas concordaram

- Sabe Lena, se quiser estou a disposição – comentou o moreno dando um sorriso sensual

- Nem que o inferno congelasse, o mar virasse rosa e o Dumbledore aparecesse com novo comensal usando a capa azul para combinar com os olhos

- Assim você magoa meu pobre coração – Sirius fingia enfarta fazendo seus amigos rirem e as meninas levantarem dali.

As meninas andavam pelos corredores rumando para a primeira aula daquela segunda feira, adivinhação, a única que realmente gostava dessa aula era Shopia, mas como amigas inseparáveis todas andavam juntas.

A sala era no alto de umas das torres do colégio. Lá havia um grande numero de mesinhas redondas e almofadas roxas, no centro se encontrava um professora cheia de panos e anéis nos dedos. A sala tinha cheiro forte de chá. As meninas se sentaram mais ao fundo e aguardavam a aula começar.

- Olá alunos – comentou a professora com voz arrastada – hoje nós iremos aprimorar as leituras de bula de chá que realizávamos no terceiro ano. Cada grupo pegue uma xicará e após beber troucam entre si. E começavam avaliar e daqui a pouco vou ajuda-los

- Ela é louca – comentou a ruiva – todo ano manda nós fazermos a mesma coisa e nunca aprimoramos nada

- Você não querem ver, eu vejo um monte de coisa – reclamou a loira

- Eu vejo, parece um monte de pó molhado e mofado – comentou Alice

- Eu acho que a professora foi beber de novo – falou Lena, tentando enxerga pela portinha onde a professora entrou – assim até eu vejo coisas nessa coisa nojenta

No outro lado do castelo os marotos andavam para jardim, não possuíam a primeira aula. Se sentaram embaixo de uma grande arvore e ficaram observando varias meninas passarem com roupas mais curtas que o permitido pelo colégio-

- Isso é ridículo – reclamou Remo – devia dar tentação em todas elas

- Aluado para com esse celibato, olhar não tira pedaço – falou Sirius olhando um grupo de meninas da corvinal que lhe mandavam beijinhos – Até depois garotos

- Ele não muda – bufou Remo – Você não vai acompanhar Pontas?

- Não – deu de ombro – estou pensando no concurso. Vou me inscrever e dar um jeito da Ruivinha competir – estampava um sorriso bobo nos lábios

- Mais um dos seus planos que nunca da certo – suspirou o monitor – E você rabicho o que tanto olha ai?

- Adivinha Maria Vasconcelos. Não sei o que ele ver nessa sonserina – falou o maroto de oculos – ela até é bonitinha, mas o meu Lírio é mais

- Acho que estou no meio de dois apaixonados

- CALA BOCA LUPIN – berram os amigos. James completou – A Evans é apenas o meu maior desafio, vou ganha-lo e serei o cara mais desejável daqui.

- Que saber vou estudar tchau

O monitor saiu dali suspirando, odiava quando seus amigos se comportavam como criança. Peter nunca teria coragem de falar com Vasconcelos, a menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos no mesmo tom. James nunca iria admitir estar apaixonado e Sirius ia continuar querendo todas. E ele? Seria eterna babá dos 3 amigos.

**Meninas desculpa pelo erro. Já arrumei. Beijoos e cometem. **


	3. part 2

**Desculpa a demora, já arrumei lá o capitulo um desculpa e obrigada por avisar. Então ai esta mais uma parte, sou péssima para dividir em capítulos então vou postando por partes. Fazendo propaganda Amor não tira férias, minha fic com uma amiga, ela é realmente boa e bem divertida, se quiserem vera agradeceria.**

- Eu sempre disse que essa professora não vê nada – reclamou a Ruiva

- Perceberam que ela pensou direto no Potter? - comentou Lena maldosamente – Sabe pode ser destino

- Não com aquele idiota, trasgo..

- Arrogante, egocentrico – falaram as meninas juntas e Alice completou – Já conhecemos essa frases . Cadê a Shopie?

- Pedindo para professora poder ver quem é o amor da vida – suspirou Lilian – Vamos para proxima aula.

As meninas andavam para o quinto andar, o proximo horario era aula de transfiguração e ninguém gostaria de ser atrasar na aula da direto dos leões. Quando estava alguns metros da sala de aula escutaram um barulho um tanto estranho.

- Vamos ver o que é – chamou Lena

- Lena não

- Para ser chata Li, vamos – falou Alice acompanhando a amiga morena.

O barulho vinha de uma sala vazia. As meninas trocaram um olhar curioso. Marlena abriu a porta e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

*

Shopie andava rapidamente para sala. A professora falara que ela já conhecia seu amor só precisaria acha-lo. E ela não ia desistir. Mas agora teria que fazer o impossivel para não chegar atrasada e receber uma detenção.

Corria pelos corredores, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos impedindo de ver direito o caminho. E acabou se confrontando com alguém.

*

- Anda Rabicho vamos nós atrasar – chamou James correndo – Anda. Tia Minerva (Mcgonagall) vai me matar cara

- Quem mandou ser afilhado de uma professora – reclamou Peter ofegante – Vai eu vou andando.

- Tem certeza? - James encarou o amigo ofegante, este tinha umas das mãos no joelho e outra na parede.

- Vai logo Pontas – o garoto saiu correndo e Peter ficou ali sozinho no corredor. Bom não sozinho, no outro lado do corredor vinha três meninas. E uma delas Maria.

*

Sirius Black estava apenas de cueca box, a gravata se encontrava ao redor do pescoço de uma garota que usava apenas lingerie, já sua frente estava outra que possuía apenas as saias.

Lilian corou a ver a cena e se virou fechando os olhos. Alice olhava aquilo tudo em choque, mas não podia negar que o Black era bonito. A outra morena quase engolia o maroto com os olhos, mas demonstrava uma aparência de desgosto.

- Eu imaginava mais – comentou – E pensava que pegavas mulher melhor também – o maroto a olhou incrédulo. Ela não podia falar isso dele, o maior gato, gostoso daquele colégio. O sonho de consumo. - Vamos meninas

- Mckinonn quem desdenha quer comprar – mas antes da morena responder a ruiva já berrava

- OS TRÊS DENTENÇÃO. Vamos sair daqui agora – e arrastou as meninas dali. Deixando para traz os três continuarem onde pararam.

*

- Desculpa – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Shopie reconheceu aquela voz, era do amigo da ruiva, Remo Lupin, monitor chefe. A menina teve que reconhecer que o maroto era muito bonito. Principalmente quando este segurava a sua cintura para não deixar-la cair.

- Sem problemas – responderam novamente juntos. Fazendo ambos rirem.

- Indo para aula de transfiguração? - a menina acenou concordando – Eu conheço um atalho, me acompanha? - Perguntou com um sorriso

- Claro – falou a menina alegre quase pulando de alegria – esse caminho é secreto? Tipo aqueles que senhor Bins fala nas aulas?

- Quem sabe – respondeu misterioso, não podia revelar segredos dos marotos.

- Vamos logo por favor, vamos – pediu a menina animada se virando para esquerda

- Greenage é pro outro lado – falou garoto rindo segurando seus braça. Foi ai que sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade passar pelo seu corpo. "Estranho, deve ser a proximidade da lua cheia" pensou o maroto.

- Eu odeio aquele cão do Black – reclamou a morena, que fazia uma transa nos cabelos negros – quem ele pensa que é para dizer que eu o quero?

- E você não quer? - questionou a ruiva, colocando seus matérias em cima da mesa. Seria a primeira aula de transfiguração do ano e esta era sua pior matéria.

- Ele é gostoso – deu de ombro – mas mesmo assim sou mais eu – finalizou com um sorriso

- Eu vou lá falar com Frank meninas – avisou Alice que nem esperou a resposta e foi até o amigo

- E depois essa ai diz que não esta apaixonada – murmurou Lena – odeio Black

- Oi Frank – falou a menina olhando o garoto que se atrapalhava com os materias deixando tudo cair no chão – Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa Lice, já estou arrumando tudo – falou se encarra a amiga, colocando tudo em cima da mesa e corando – Vais se sentar aqui hoje? - falou apontando para o lugar vazio o seu lado

- Se não houve problema – respondeu sorrindo

- Não, nenhum problema, senta – falou rapidamente fazendo a garota sorrir e o seus coração acelerar

*

- Olá Pettigrew – falou a garota com ar de superioridade quando se viu bloqueada por aquele ser

- Oi Vasconcelos – o garoto tentou sorrir, mas estava nervoso de mais para este feito e acabou fazendo uma careta – Como vai? Você está linda – completou do mesmo jeito que viu Sirius fazendo na semana passada

- Eu estava bem e eu sou linda não preciso que uma coisa como você fale – o garoto respirou fundo e pensou positivo "pelo menos ela sabe que ele existe" - Vamos garotas – a sonserina saiu andando com passos delicados e frios seguida por suas companheiras de maldades

- Tchau – murmurou maroto baixinho, infelizmente não podia mandar no coração.

*

- Bom dia alunos – a professora mal havia começado a dar aula quando a porta se escancarou e entrou um maroto com as bochechas coradas pelo esforço, o peito afartando e um sorriso de pego no flagra

- Desculpa professora – falou baixinho e foi se sentar no fundo

- Irresponsável – comentou a ruiva para Lena que ria

- Fico feliz que lembre que existe aula senhor Potter, menos 5 pontos – falou fuzilando o afilhado com os olhos – Agora vamos começar a falar das provas os NEINS...

*

- Ai – falou a menina tentando se segurar para não cair no que parecia ser o braço do garoto

- Desculpa – respondeu Remo – essa passagem não era tão escura e estreita a ultima vez que peguei

- Tem certeza que é a certa? - escutasse um ai – desculpa

- Nada – falou maroto tentando dar um passo mas esbarrou na garota e os dois acabaram caindo no chão

*

- Tchau garotas

- Tchau Six – responderam dando um aceno e mandando beijinhos. O maroto rumou com calma até a sala de aula e aguardou do lado de fora os amigos saírem.

- Oi Almofadinhas – cumprimentou

- Oi Rabicho, porque não estas na aula?

- Atrasado. Sirius como eu faço para conquistar a Vasconcelos? - perguntou antes que perdesse coragem, o amigo abriu um sorriso

- Estamos com um tempo livre agora, vamos para aula do "tio" sirius como conquistar uma garota – falou arrastando o amigo para o jardim, onde se encontrava a maior parte da população feminina do colégio

- Desculpa – murmurrou o garoto encarando os olhos verdes da garota. Eles pareciam estar sorrindo para ele, alegre por ele estar aqui, mas havia de dor neles – Tudo bem?

- Acho que machuquei meu pé – falou baixinho – e você?

- Bem – falou ajuda a garota se levantar, porém quando esta colocou o peso do corpo sobre o pé acabou quase caindo. – Te peguei

- Obrigada Lupin – falou com meio sorriso

- Remo

- Obrigada Remo – completou agora com um sorriso "tenho 32 dentes" e rápido beijo na bochecha do maroto fazendo este corar.

- Nada – falou tão baixo que a menina não sabia se tinha escutado. O loiro agüentava a maior parte do seu peso a segurando pela cintura, seu rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

"Ele tem um cheiro bom" pensou Shopie.

- Então rabicho– falou Sirius andando de um lado para outro - Vamos ter que mudar seu visual, fazer malhação, aprender andar, trocar as roupas e claro aprender como seduzi alguém

- No meio do jardim? – perguntou o menino

- Claro aqui é nossa área de pesquisa – falou sorrindo – vamos conversas com aquelas Lufas

- Você não ia fazer uma transformação? – falou meio ofegante tentando acalcar o moreno

- Sim, mas antes vamos ver o que elas desejam

O sinal bateu informando o fim daquela aula. Marlene e Lily se encaminhavam para biblioteca no qual a ruiva precisava renovar um livro de poções quando foram abordadas pelo moreno de óculos

- O que você quer Potter? Esta traçando o caminho – reclamou a ruiva se controlando para não sair berrando com o maroto, havia prometido que nesse ano ele não a afetaria

- Só queria me inscrever na competição que o professor Dumbledore falou – falou dando dando de ombros – Lena querida não quer da uma volta?

- Não estou bem aqui, queria aquele negocio que a Lily mostrou que come quando ver filme – falou pensativa – Esperam que vou lá na cozinha buscar. Nada de brigarem sem eu estar aqui – e saiu correndo, fazendo o maroto ficar confuso e a monitora idgninada

- Te inscrevo depois Potter agora tchau – tentou contorna o garoto mas foi novamente impedida  
>- Vais querer me ganhar ruiva?<p>

- Nem que morra e nasça de novo – tentou novamente sair dali – SAI DA FRENTE POTTER

- Acho que você tem medo de não conseguir sair comigo e não cair de amores – falou dando ombro – ou se acha incompetente para ganhar

- Incompetente é você POTTER – berrou novamente fazendo todos ao redor pararem e ver mais um briga do casal

- Acho que você não consegue nem passar da primeira etapa – falou saindo dali com sorriso maroto no rosto

- Aposto que consigo – falou Lilian braba, adorava um desafio e não perderia para trasgo do Potter  
>- Apostado então ruiva, até mais – falou saindo dali<p>

- O que? POTTER VOLTA AQUI – berrou – droga – bufou – eu não vou fazer isso

Na outra esquina aparecia Lena correndo com saco de pipoca de microondas na mão

- Ah que pena acabou – falou com raiva – Podia ter esperado eu chegar – a ruiva fuzilou com o olhar – O que perdi?

- Olá garotas – falou Sirius sorrindo – Eu e meu companheiro aqui estamos fazendo uma pesquisa de opinião e gostaria se tão belas moças não queriam ajudar o Six aqui – deu uma piscadela fazendo uma das garotas ofegarem – Então?

- Por você Six fazemos tudo – falou a morena do grupo – O que quer?

- Preciso deixar Peter lindo – falou sorrindo, as meninas não gostaram muito da ideia. Mas ele não ia perde – E claro depois podemos marca um encontro, o que acham?

As meninas trocaram um sorriso cumplicie, olharam para Rabicho o analisando e depois voltaram para o moreno que tinha uma cara de cachorro abandona

- Feito – falou a Loira – Quando começamos?

- Agora. Elas vão cuidar do seu visual e depois eu te dou as dicas – falou – Agora minhas gatas estão em suas mãos até mais – e saiu.

- Então Peter né? – o garoto concordou olhando para loira – E hora da transformação.

- Para banheiro feminino – puxou a morena

- O QUE? – Exclamou garoto querendo fugir

- Quieto – falou a loira o puxando para banheiro da murta que geme

*

- Greenage isso não esta dando certo – falou Remo, eles mal tinham dado 15 passos e já tinha que parar pela dor que a menina sentia – Eu tenho uma ideia

- Qualquer coisa Remo – choramingou a menina – esta doendo

O maroto a pegou no colo, a menina se espantou com a atitude, mas era uma sensação tão bom das mãos do garoto a segurando que acabou apoiando seu rosto no peito dele e nem reclamou.

- Porque será que nunca conversamos antes? – perguntou. Ela não entendia como não havia prestado atenção antes nele. Ele é lindo, gentil, monitor, estudioso.

- Não sei – respondeu sem jeito. Ele já havia reparado a muito tempo nela, sempre alegre, bonita e simpática. Boa de mais para ele – Já consigo ver a saída – comentou alegre, mas no fundo nenhum dos dois gostou de sair dali.

*

- Lily respira e me repete – a ruiva encarou a amiga com raiva – Tudo bem, não precisa. Mas você vai te que competir agora. Não acredito, tenho que pensar na sua roupa, cabelo, maquiagem..

- Chega Lena – suspirou – não vou competir e to nem ai para o que Potter pense

- Ele vai pensar que sempre teve razão e você tem medo ou já ama ele – comentou olhando em volta, tinha que pensar na apresentação da ruiva

- Droga - murmurou – que saber vamos estudar

- Você precisa se diverti Li – falou a amiga – Vamos dar uma festa – Lena colocou a mão sobre a boca da ruiva – nem adianta reclamar – e saiu dali deixando a garota para trás irritada

*

A ruiva andava a caminho da biblioteca irritava, tinha entrado em aposta com o ogro do Potter, a Lena ia organizar uma festa e a forçaria a participar e havia dias que queria falar com Severo, mas não conseguia. Ninguém podia saber que ainda eram amigos.

Quando finalmente entrou na biblioteca se sentiu segura pela primeira vez no dia. Ali não ia conhecer nada que não desejava. Andou até uma das ultimas mesas e abriu um grande livro sobre a revolta dos duendes e se pós a escrever o pergaminho pedido pelo professor.

Estava no meio da sua lição quando recebeu um recado que contém apenas um horário. E sorriso surgiu na fase da Lily.

"Acho que não poder ficar muito tempo na festa" – pensou

*

Frank e Alice conversando a caminho do salão comunal quando uma guria morena de olhos claros da corvinal trancou o caminho.

- Oi Frank – exclamou a menina alegre beijando o garoto no rosto e empurrando Alice para lado – Você esta me defendo me ensinar herbologia

- Oi Ashley – falou moreno um pouco envergonha com jeito da menina – E verdade, mas eu estava indo com a Lice..  
>-Tenho certeza que Fins pode se virar. Não é querida?<p>

Alice se segurou para dizer que não podia, mas Frank não merecia uma amiga que atrapalhasse sua vida amorosa, mesmo que doesse muito.

- Claro – falou com sorriso falso

- Viu Frank – comentou a outra garota que já se encontrava abraçado o moreno

- Tem certeza Lice? – a menina apenas concordou e saiu dali com o coração partido.

*

James chegou alegre no quarto dos marotos. Sabia que a ruiva ia negar, mas no fim não perderia aquela aposta. E assim, poderia conquistá-la. Mas por hora ainda estava sozinho e despedido. Tomou um banho rápido e se preparou para um novo encontro.

*

- Chegamos – comentou Remo, posando Sophia em uma das camas da enfermaria – vou chamar a madame Pomfrey

- Espera Remo – chamou a menina segurando seu braço e encarando seus olhos cor de mel – Obrigada

- Por minha causa esta machucada – ele sempre machucaria a todos que estavam em sua volta

- Correção por sua causa consegui chegar a enfermaria sem me machucar mais – falou a menina sorrindo e o fazendo corar

**Essa semana apareço com mais. Beijooos e cometem. **


	4. part 3

Oi *-*

Aqui vai mais uma parte para vocês, espero que gostem e cometem (adoro ler as reviews)

Alice voltou meio deprimida para salão comunal e surpreendeu quando viu a Lena cercada de alunos. A morena dava ordens para o grupo e não foi difícil entender que ia acontecer mais uma festa da senhorita Mckinnon no castelo.

-Lice que ajudar? – falou alegre a menina – preciso de alguém para fazer..- mas parou no meio da frase quando viu que Alice nem escutava o que dizia – O que houve?

- Nada – murmurou – Estou com dor de cabeça vou subir

Não deu nem um minuto e apareceu a loira do grupo conversando com o Lupin.

- Sophia – gritou Lena – código 3

- O que ser código 3, Lena? – perguntou a Loira confusa

- Alice é código três, eu sou um, você o 4 e a Lily 2 – falou como se fosse obvio

- Não quero ser quatro – choramingou

- Quem mandou ser a mais nova. Agora vai lá ver a Alice e se preparem hoje tem festa – e saiu para terminar seus afazeres deixando o casal sozinho novamente

- Eu vou subir Remo – a menina deu um beijo na bochecha do novo amigo que corou – Até na festa

O garoto não conseguiu responder a tempo e ficou apenas reparando nos cabelos de anjo da menina.

*

- Pronto – falou comemorou a Morena – finalmente acabamos

- Ficou novinho Peter – falou animada loira

- Posso me ver no espelho agora? – pediu o menino depois de horas sendo maltratado pelas loucas

- NÃO – berraram – tchauzinho – saíram dali entre risos

- E agora? – suspirou cansado – Tenho que achar um espelho

*

Lilian voltava pro salão comunal com grande sorriso no rosto. Quando encontrou o seu inferno pessoal se agarrando com uma qualquer no corredor. Nunca soube explicar para si própria porque se importava com aquele trasgo fazia. Sentia estranha perto dele fora de novamente aquela cena com nojo e saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Já o moreno parecia ter percebido algum movimento, mas quando finalizou beijo não tinha ninguém ali, porém o cheiro lembrava o da Evans. Um cheiro tão bom que acalmavam o maroto.

- Jay – chamou a garota atraindo atenção dele novamente. Mas não conseguiu mais

- Desculpa, tenho que ir – e saiu de lá rapidamente porque quando se viu olhando para olhos castanhos dela desejo um par verde esmeralda.

A torre da grifinoria estava fervendo, vários convidados de outras casas chegavam os donos da torre já estavam lá, as luzes iluminavam o local, os doces e bebidas eram fartos, a musica tocava e os corpos se contorciam no ritmo da musica.

O tema da festa era o verão, a despedida deste, antes da chegada do outono e o fim do tempo bom. A torre era enfeitada por tudo que esta estação apresentava, possuía uma grande piscina magicamente colocada na ala oeste, uma sorveteria, dançarinos, o clima quente e o teto coberto por estrelas brilhantes.

Marlene usava um tubinho branco que marcava todas as curvas da garota, conversava alegremente com suas amigas e não cansava de provocar todos os homem do local. Alice usava um vestido rosa bebê curto e um casaco salmão por cima apesar de ser verão sentia um pouco de frio. Não entendia o porque, mas queria estar linda principalmente para uma certa pessoa.

Lilian apesar de alegar que não queria ir estava se divertindo muito. Dançou, comeu, conversou. E agora estava com suas melhores amigas para deixar aquela noite ainda mais especial, porém não esqueceu do recado e nem do horário que teria que sair. Talvez voltasse ao tempo para mais uma dança. Esta usava uma sai cintura alta vermelha com listras brancas, uma blusa soltinha branca e uma maquiagem de leve sobre os saltos roubados da Lena.

Sophia estava usando também uma saia de cintura alta só que esta azul marinho com detalhe que lembrava um sinto vermelho, sua blusa era uma espécie de xadrez que dava um contraste com seus cabelos platina.

Do outro do salão os marotos e Frank estavam sentados perto da piscina no qual existia um monte de garotas esperando uma chance de poder ter seus 5 minutos de fama. Todos os 5 usavam bermudas jeans e apenas as cores das camisas polos mudavam. Sirius usava uma preta, James azul marinho, Remo verde claro, Frank azul celeste e Peter este estava realmente mudado.

Usava uma blusa vermelha, seus cabelos estavam alongados por feitiços, seus dentes mais brancos, suas roupas apertavam suas gordurinhas e seu rosto estava até com maquiagem, coisa que por enquanto seus amigos não haviam descobrido. Apesar dessa transformação continuava praticamente o mesmo.

- Eu vou lá falar com Lice – falou Frank se levantando

- Corrigindo – comentou Sirius arrogante – lá vai ele correr atras da melhor amiguinha que ele quer dar uns pegas

- Cala boca Sirius – reclamou Remo – as vezes você parece tanto um Black

- Caro Aluado, eu sou Black – comentou triste – mas sem duvidas o mais gato e gostoso e hot da historia – terminou sorrindo

- E o mais modesto também

- Olha quem fala, senhor Pontas

- Eu não sou modesto – exclamou o maroto de óculos em tom de indignação – Eu sou realista

Os amigos caíram da gargalhada, era sempre assim na superfície o ego dominava, mas apenas sabiam quando inseguros eram por dentro. Aquela era a forma de se proteger. Um é desprezado pela família, outro pela sociedade e o ultimo apesar de ter ganhado carinho dos pais havia perdido tudo quando no seu terceiro ano viu seu primo, uma irmão para ele, ser assassinado na sua frente.

- Por isso que você é meu caso secreto Pontas meu cervão – falou Sirius com voz um tanto quando afemininada passando a mão no rosto do amigo

- Claro cachorrão, somos o casal mais quente daqui – falou cruzando as pernas e mandou um beijinho, logo retribuindo por piscadela do amigo

- Eu mereço – revirou os olhos Remo

- Oh Remito esta com ciumes – falou Sirius apertanto as bochechas do monitor – temos que fazer algo, Pontas

- Concordo plenamente senhor Almofadinhas – falou outro moreno com sorriso maroto. Assustando o lobisomem, mas antes reclamar os outros dois já o havia tocado na piscina no meio de muitas garotas que se jogaram para salvar o loirinho.

- Oi Frank – disseram as meninas animadas, menos Alice que evitava o garoto com os olhos

- Olá garotas – acenou – Lice?

- Sim? - a menina tentou soar indiferente, mas sempre que estava perto dele isso não acontecia

As meninas saíram dali de fininho. Deixando o casal conversando.

- Temos que fazer algo – comentou Sophie olhando a amiga

- Também acho – falou Lilian

- Mas não hoje – exclamou Lena – Vamos dançar, curti e beijar muito

*

Ao decorrer da festa, Lena já havia desaparecido, Lilian estava descalço com os pés doendo, Sophie ainda pulava animada, Lice tinha ido se deitar quando viu Frank saindo com uma garota.

Já do lado dos marotos. Sirius estava na piscina com três meninas, Remo olhava a pista de dança, James estava com uma garota mas seus olhos sempre desviavam para uma ruiva, Frank saiu com uma garota, porém não para namorarem, apenas para socorrer sua coruja que havia colidido na dela, Peter comia tudo que podia.

Lilian olhava o relogio faltava 10 minutos até o horario combinado. Quando se preparava para levantar se deparou com ninguém menos que o Potter

- Lírio – chamou o maroto meio alterado pela bebida – sabia que você é linda?

- Obrigada Potter – falou a garota, mesmo não querendo se sentiu corar

- É serio – falou – porque não sai comigo? Eu gosto de você

- Faz assim Potter um dia eu te conto. Agora porque não vai conta estrelas? – falou saindo dali, não se antes ver o maroto ir contar a estrelas alegando "seu pedido é uma ordem ruiva".

Não podia se atrasar e querendo ou não, nunca parou para pensar naquela resposta.E sentiu tocado por ele ter feito o que pediu. Mas não saia da sua mente "eu gosto de você" será que é verdade? Balançou a cabeça e fixou em ir o encontrar.

*

A Loira dançava animada quando sentiu seu pé aquele que machucará mais cedo doer e resolveu se sentar e nem percebeu que escolheu o sofá enfrente ao maroto monitor.

- Algum problema? - perguntou o garoto observando a menina

- Nenhum – completou com sorriso – Apenas cansada

- Não é o que parece – comentou observando o rosto da menina – e seu pé, não? Duvido que a madame Pomfrey deixou você fazer exercícios físicos

- Não sei, ela não falou nada – comentou a loira – mas já passou. Vamos dançar?

Os corredores estavam vazios e escuros, a sombra produzida pela ponta da varinha deixava ainda mais misterioso e assustador o local. O som dos seus passos ecoava pelo local. Tinha apenas alguns minutos para chegar finalmente ao local do encontro.

Subia até a menor torre do lado oeste, na terceira porta Lilian Evans entrou e lá já estava ele a esperando.

*  
>James estava ainda contando estrelas quando Frank retornou a torre com uma expressão de cansaço, a pobre coruja estava dando um trabalhão.<p>

- Ei James – chamou o garoto olhando o amigo que murmurava números: 1201,1202,... – O que estas fazendo?

- Silên-hic- cio – hic – falou maroto entre soluço e com uma voz sonolenta, ainda olhando para o teto coberto de estrelas – A hic Lily hic pediu para hic contar

- E você esta contando? – perguntou perplexo, o maroto apenas acenou.

"Realmente aquela ruiva sabe como domina-lo" pensou Frank – James vou subir?

- Não,HIC preciso contar para hic meu Lírio, ela vai gostar hic, não vai? – perguntou feliz

- Claro – murmurou Frank deixando o maroto alegre contando ainda mais estrelas, fazendo o outro rir. "Aquele garoto poderia negar, mas era apaixonado sim pela ruiva. Afinal bêbados não metem" pensou ainda rindo

*

Sirius saiu da piscina acompanhada com uma loira e uma morena para poderem aproveitar a noite da melhor maneira possível. Nos seus planos incluía uma sala vazia, roupas pelo chão, gemidos e muito prazer.

Os três andavam meio cambaleantes pelo castelo, um milagre não ter sido pegos por nenhum professor, entraram na primeira aberta que acharam. Mas outro casal já a estava usando.

- Frederico? – exclamou a acompanhante morena, acabando com o beijo avassalador do casal

- Melody ? – falou o loiro, mas Sirius se fixava nas curvas expostos da morena acompanhante do tal de Frederico – O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO COM ELE?

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO COM ELA? – berrou a garota de nova

- VOCÊ ESTA ME TRAINDO – berram juntos

- Six? – chamou a loira acompanhante – eu não to passando bem – e a garota vomitou no chão

- Six? – debochou amante do loiro – Ajuda uma das suas garotas – mandou ainda com aquele tom de deboche

- Cala boca Mckinoon – mandou o maroto irritado – Pelas curvas – falou fazendo a morena corar, mas não perde a posse

- Que bom que gostou – falou com ironia – porque essa é a primeira e a ultima vez que as ver

Antes porém de que ocorresse mais uma das brigas dos dois. Pirraça apareceu no meio da sala e menos de um segundo já anunciava ao castelo inteiro "ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA, MENORES DE 18 ANOS CUIDADO CENAS CALIENTES"

*

- Eu não sei dançar Sophia – reclamou Remo tentando acompanhar os passos da garota, mas falhado a cada momento – Melhor sentar – tentou sair, mas a garota segurou suas mãos

- Eu te ensino Remo – falou alegre – e só mexer o corpo para lá e para cá

- Não dá certo – falou tentando e falhando

- Assim – pegou a mão do maroto e colou na sua cintura e entrelaçou as suas mãos no pescoço dele – Agora é só me acompanhar – falou se aproximando mais do maroto, ela pela primeira vez se sentiu pequena e totalmente segura. 

Ele por outro lado não conseguia relaxar, sentia ela tão longe de si, queria ela ainda mais perto e a puxou pela cintura colando seus corpos. Agora sim relaxou e aproveitou o momento, o perfume dela infiltrava em seu olfato o deixando completamente anestesiado.

- Sev – falou Lilian alegre caminhando até o amigo – Tudo bem? – perguntou meio assustada olhando pro rosto cansado do sonserino, os fios dos cabelos lisos do garoto estavam amarrados para trás e este ainda usava a capa de viagem

- Sim – comentou com a voz cansada – Estava com saudades Li – a ruiva concordou – e você? Como esta?

- Bem. Para de enrolar Sev, como foi lá? Como foi a reunião com você-sabe-quem?

A**i****esta****mais****uma****parte****para****você****beijoos**


End file.
